GhostToastYT Trilogy
The following stories were written by a user called GhostToastYT. These were actually supposed to be creepypastas, not troll pastas. He asked on the forums the following: "I make these really good pastas but in only 3 minutes they get deleted. WTF!". LOLSKELETONS provided us with his stories that he wrote. Here they are. The GhostToastYT Trilogy of failure. Mutants this is my first pasta. All feedback will be much apreciated! (P.S. This Pasta Is Fake. DUH!) Hello. My Name Is Chris Jones. I'm 15 and I live in an apartment building in New York City. Since I was a kid Ive wanted to be a crime fighter. Why? What if those jerks hurt someone important to me? My Dad? My little sister? My girlfriend Ann? Well Im Not Waiting Around To See. How Barney Got Cancelled I woke up this morning around 7:45. Flipped through some channels on TV but couldntt find anything I liked. Then, I saw that Barney was on Disney Junior. huh. I used to love that show. So I selected it. Now this isntt your average fake and gay creepypasta where it says "AND THEN SHE TOOK A CHAINSAW AND CUT BARNEY OPEN AND BLOOD SPLATERD EVREEWHERE!!!! OGMOGMOGM!" What happened was shocking but there was no blood or gore or anything. So when I selected it there was a commercial. "Fuck." I said to myself. After 5 minutes of my life being wasted by ads to buy stuff, it came on. Now, even though Barney was some shitty show from the 90s, I LOVED it as a kid. When it started I heard this: "Always Talk To Strangers! That is some good advice!" "WHAT THE FUCK?!?" I screamed out loud. "Always Get In Their Van! Always Take Whatever They Give You!" WHAT KIND OF SICK FUCK WOULD PUT THAT IN A KIDS SHOW???? "Never Turn Around! Never Tell An Adult Friend!" I couldnt bare it anymore! But it was over. It ended with the happy "I love you, you love me" theme song. That was some sick shit I witnessed there. I truly think that was how Barney got cancelled Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Blood Lust My Grandfather Forgot My Birthday. So he got me a present. What was that present? A present that almost killed me. He got me an Emerson 26 LCD TV. It was pretty cool. I waited about 6 days until I hooked it up. That night I was watching TV. I pressed "Guide" on my remote and looked at the time. 2:56 AM. Fuck. I had school in the morning and had Final Exams that day. I had to wake up at 5:45 in the morning and that was gonna suck. I started flipping through channels to see if there was anything that would get me to sleep. When I saw Channel 25 (Nickelodeon) I stopped. It was 3:00 AM...But Spongebob was on. About to air a Brand-New Episode. "A new episode at 3 AM?" I asked myself. So I clicked it. I really wish I hadnt hit that OK fucking button. When I clicked it....Commercials. Fuck. When I came on I FUCKING ALMOST SHIT MYSELF. Im 16 so this shouldnt of mattered but......Fucking Wow. It was that Pirate episode. The Scene was when they started looking at the map when they werent supposed to. It was in Black And White And Had Lines Running Down It Like A Shitty VHS Tape. I thought it was some kind of Halloween episode but it was Mid-September. Halloween wasnt for another month and a half. Mr. Krabs walked in the tent. "Is there a problem here?" he whispered in a very fucking grim way. He raised a chainsaw. The only thing in color was the chainsaw blade. He lowered it. But Before The Impact..... A New Scene.... "Thank God." I said to myself. The next Scene wasnt much comforting. Spongebob was running in a very pitch black room. Then Mr. Krabs Ran In. A Bloody Ax in his hand. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH PATRICK???????!" Spongebob yelled. He Raised The Ax. I immediately shut it off. That fucked me up. Ive been getting visits from a guidance counselor at school. People keep telling me "It must have been a dream" "Calm Down Man" "Mr. Krabs Isnt Real" Atleast it was at 3 AM so no kids saw it. But I heard on the news the Child-Suicide-Rate has been going up in my town. These stories are copied exactly how they were written. To see the full conversation, click here. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Lost episudes Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure